1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to power generators, and particularly to a wave energy convertor using oscillating pendulums that is relatively simple in structure and produces power in an economical manner.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wave energy, or water-wave energy, is one of several alternative sources of energy being pursued as a viable alternative resource for conversion into useful power, such as electricity. The demand for power is relatively high, and due to dwindling resources, such as coal and fossil fuel, economic costs are also on the rise, impacting both the producers and the consumers. Conventional power plants utilizing such fuels as coal, fossil fuel, and even uranium for nuclear power plants, produce wastes that are harmful to the environment. These factors contribute to a persistent demanding need for alternative renewable energy.
Despite existing advances, there is still a need for a power generator harnessing the motion of the waves that is relatively simple and compact in construction and economical in manufacture, maintenance, and production. Thus, a wave energy convertor using oscillating pendulums solving the aforementioned problems is desired.